Conventional touch screens are generally applied to devices with a small size screen, such as smart phones and tablet computers. For such touch screen, Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) is mainly used as a touch conductive film layer which forms desired touch patterns through photolithography. However, due to the large sheet resistance and high cost for ITO materials, it is not suitable for large size touch screens. In recent years, the touch screen is applied to devices such as all-in-one machines and large-size notebook computers, and metal meshes are used as touch patterns at present. The metal mesh has a lower sheet resistance, and this can effectively reduce the Resistance Capacity Delay (RC Delay) and prevent electrostatic discharge (ESD).